The Disperse of Winter
by Afra onyx
Summary: Perias artis/model ternama-Haruno Sakura-harus memperjuangkan mati-matian profesionalismenya saat dengan sialnya job-nya kali ini adalah perias tetap The King of Asian Actor Uchiha Sasuke dalam film terbarunya. Jangan lupakan fakta bahwa gadis itu menyimpan rahasia bahwa ia merupakan haters aktor yang ternyata sialan tampan itu. [T ]. Mind to rnr?


Tepukan tangan meriah menggema dalam ruangan dimana penerangan yang mencolok ada pada bagian _center-_ nya. Menampilkan dua sosok manusia yang asyik berbincang dengan beberapa kamera setia menatap mereka tanpa beralih. Sosok pemegang kuasa pada acara _live_ akhir pekan ini terlihat berdecak kagum kepada bintang tamu yang tampak memasang senyum seadanya di sofa khusus.

" _Well,_ Haruno Sakura. Di usiamu yang menginjak 25 tahun, kau sudah tergolong begitu sukses. Kau bisa membagikan sedikit semangat mudamu kepada para penonton atau yang ada di rumah?"

Sang bintang tamu-Haruno Sakura-tertawa sedikit. "Sebenarnya kita hanya cukup mendalami bidang yang benar-benar kita sukai. Dan tentunya yang kita yakini kita mampu untuk melakukannya. Ah, dan menurutku jangan menjadikan masalah seberapa besar gaji yang diperoleh dalam menentukan cita-cita. Sungguh, akan lebih baik dan lebih membanggakan jika kita sukses sesuai _passion_ kita masing-masing."

"Woah Haruno Sakura dan segala kedewasaannya." Sang pembawa acara bertepuk tangan dan diikuti oleh para penonton.

"Kalau masalah asmara, bagaimana Haruno- _san_?"

Sakura tertawa kecil lagi. "Masih berpikir bahwa _single_ akan lebih baik."

"Hmm jadi begitu. Tapi masalah pria, apa kau punya tipe ideal untuk pasangan impianmu?" Perempuan bersanggul tinggi alias pembawa acara itu mengedipkan salah satu matanya kepada Sakura.

Binar dalam manik hijau gadis musim semi itu secara eksplisist terlihat. "Kalau itu, sih ada. Sebenarnya aku adalah pengagum berat seseorang."

"Waw waw waw, siapa yang bisa menarik hati primadona _beauty vlogger_ kita ini? Kalau boleh tahu, siapa itu, Haruno- _san_?"

Sakura tampak tersipu. "Namikaze Naruto- _san._ "

Dan penonton mulai gaduh. Ada yang memasang wajah datar karena memang siapa yang tidak menyukai seorang Namikaze Naruto? Seorang aktor sekaligus model yang terkenal ramah kepada siapa pun terkhusus kepada penggemarnya, seorang aktor dengan rambut pirang serta kulit _tan_ yang membuatnya seperti lelaki yang benar-benar lelaki. Bukan lelaki model tampang yang takut terhadap sinar matahari. Namun, tetap saja ...

"Namikaze- _san_ pasti akan tersanjung mendengar hal ini. Ah, daripada Namikaze- _san_ bagaimana dengan aktor lain yang sepadan dengannya alias Uchiha Sasuke?"

Bisa didengar para penonton terutama para remaja perempuan secara sontak berteriak mendengar nama pria itu disebut. Dan saat itu Sakura bersumpah dalam hati, ia nyaris saja melenyapkan senyum cerahnya. Gadis itu masih tersenyum hingga detik ini.

"Namikaze Naruto masih tetap menjadi pilihanku," balas Sakura tenang.

Dan demi Tuhan ia masih tersenyum. Meski dalam hati ia benar-benar merasa jengah mendengar nama pria yang benar-benar membuatnya memutar bola mata bosan. Bagaimana tidak? Haruno Sakura bersumpah ia menobatkan dirinya menjadi salah satu _haters_ pria angkuh dengan segala pesonanya di dunia hiburan,

seorang Uchiha Sasuke.

.

.

.  
 ** _SasuSaku fanfiction_**  
 ** _Mr. Kishimoto owns Naruto_**

 _Special present from me_

 _The Disperse of Winter_

 **Chapter 1**  
 _._  
 _._  
 _._  
 _._  
 _._

"Demi Tuhan aku lelah sekali malam ini! Kau tahu?! Seharian ini aku mendapatkan klien yang benar-benar banyak maunya." keluhan nyaring terdengar di sebuah ruangan besar namun minimalis itu. Sebuah apartemen dihiasi pemandangan kota Tokyo di ruang tengah begitu memanjakan mata.

Sang pemilik hanya bisa terus menyemil satu persatu keripik kentangnya sambil menatap gadis pirang di depannya. Seorang desainer _blaster-_ an Jepang Jerman yang namanya sudah cukup familier, Yamanaka Ino.

"Jadi, Sakura? Kau hanya akan menambah lemakmu sementara sahabatmu sedang mengeluh? _C'mon i think we're more than friend_!"

"Jangan mulai drama, Ino. Lagian mana ada keripik kentang bisa membuat gendut?" balas Sakura masih asyik pada acara kunyah mengunyahnya.

"Ha ha. Jangan lupakan siapa yang lebih drama di antara kita. _U know what i mean_? Tentang jiwa _fangirling_ -mu yang norak sekali. Demi Tuhan sebegitukah cintanya dirimu dengan aktor kuning itu?!" Ino berkacak pinggang. Sungguh gadis satu ini benar-benar banyak bicara.

"Cinta sekali," jawab Sakura enteng.

Ino tampak menggelengkan kepalanya. "Oke, aku mulai sedikit malu berteman denganmu."

"Ah, hatiku sakit mendengarnya."

" _I'm serious. But not really_. Ayolah, kenapa, sih bisa seberat itu rasa kagummu pada Naruto? Ya ampun bahkan aku lebih menyukai Sasuke daripada si nyentrik itu," cerocos Ino.

"Mana bisa Naruto- _kun_ dibandingkan dengan laki-laki angkuh itu?!" Sakura tidak terima.

"Oh iya, benar seharusnya aku tidak membandingkan mereka. Tentu saja level Sasuke lebih tinggi, kan?" Ino lalu mengaduh dan mulai berkata kasar menggunakan bahasa Jerman setelah beberapa lemparan keripik kentang mengenai wajahnya.

"Sakura! Stop! Atau aku akan marah padamu sampai seminggu!"

"Mana ada marah izin dulu?"

Dan mereka masih melakukan aksi kucing-anjing mereka sampai keduanya mulai sadar usia. Sampai ketika keduanya sudah tenang, Sakura masih menatap jengkel Ino yang tidak pernah sembuh dari penyakitnya untuk menjelekkan seorang Namikaze Naruto di hadapan Sakura.

"Kenapa bisa suka Naruto?"

"Jawabannya sama dengan kenapa dirimu bisa suka Coldplay. Ino sayang, rasa kagumku muncul begitu saja saat pertama kali melihat filmnya. Apa aneh?" Sakura mencoba sesabar mungkin.

"Tapi kau sebegitu fanatiknya sampai ikut-ikut membenci Sasuke. Apa salah pria itu astaga?" Oke. Sakura mulai mencium bau-bau Ino mulai menyukai aktor angkuh itu.

"Sejak kapan kau suka aktor sialan itu?"

"Siapa yang tidak suka Uchiha Sasuke, Sakura? Sepertinya hanya dirimu. Sebenarnya aku bingung apa dosa Sasuke hingga kau benar-benar sebenci ini," ucap Ino membuat Sakura meletakkan bungkus camilannya di meja.

"Dia punya banyak alasan untuk dibenci, Ino. Pertama, dia itu angkuh demi apa pun! Bahkan di acara _talkshow_ kapan dia tersenyum hm? Kedua, dia tiba-tiba menggantikan posisi Naruto- _kun_ sebagai _ambassador_ _LG Phone_. Ketiga, dia punya banyak sekali _toxic fans_ yang sering kali mem- _bully_ Naruto- _kun_ di media sosial. Dan yang terakhir, kau tidak tahu betapa kesalnya aku saat aku benar-benar menjadi NaruHina _shipper_ gara-gara film mereka dan tiba-tiba berita Hinata kencan dengan Sasuke hadir di saat aku benar-benar yakin ada hubungan antara Naruto- _kun_ dan Hinata." Sakura terlihat begitu lucu dengan ekspresi yang berubah-ubah, sungguh Ino merasa demikian.

"Kenapa malah tersenyum?!"

"Kau tahu, Sakura? Kau seperti pelajar dilanda cinta _oppa_ Korea," balas Ino lalu terkikik geli akibat perkataannya sendiri.

"Terserah. Pokoknya aku benci laki-laki itu. Lagipula kenapa, sih _Phonyx_ selalu saja menghujat Naruto- _kun_ dan Kyuubi?"

Ini mengernyit. " _Phonyx_? Kyuubi?"

"Nama _fandom._ Kyuubi adalah _fandom_ -ku."

Demi Tuhan!

"Hei, bukannya kau juga sama saja? Kau sering, kan mengirimkan pertanyaan aneh atau bahkan hujatan kepada akun Sasuke? Oh, dan aku ingat betul kau pernah menjadi sok bodoh memberikan _ask_ berupa 'apakah kau gay dan pedofil?' kepada si bocah Uchiha itu. Kau sama saja _toxic_ , _baka!_ " Ino mulai berkacak pinggang lagi. "Mentang-mentang bisa anonim kau bebas melayangkan kalimat rusakmh itu kepada Sasuke, cuih."

"Penggemarnya duluan yang mengusik kami. Ah, sudahlah aku tidak peduli. Yang terpenting aku tidak menyukai pria sok tampan itu," ucap Sakura lalu mengerucutkan bibir kesal.

"Dia memang tampan, bodoh! Aku saja pernah bertemu langsung dengannya saat ia mengantar kakak serta istri kakaknya untuk memesan gaun pengantin di butikku. Dan aku benar-benar harus menahan napas, Sakura. Dia itu tampan sekali."

"Bisa kita ganti topik, Nona?" Sakura terlihat malas. Diraihnya _remote_ TV untuk mengabaikan cerocosan sahabatnya mengenai aktor yang sialnya memang sedang naik daun itu.

Naas sekali, awalnya berniat untuk mendinginkan kepala dari nama Uchiha Sasuke, saat TV mulai menampilkan audio visualnya, wajah seorang Uchiha Sasuke dalam iklan ponsel ternama membuat Sakura sekejap langsung menekan tombol _off_.

"Ya ampun Ino! Kenapa hari ini begitu menyebalkan?!

.

.  
.

Pagi ini, _mood_ Sakura sudah terlihat lebih baik dari semalam. Sepulang Ino dari apartemennya, Sakura langsung bergegas ke kasur dan tidur untuk mengusir rasa _bad mood-_ nya yang sepertinya sudah mencapai batasnya. Tapi, mengingat ia mendapatkan telepon khusus dari tim produser film ternama, ia menjadi semangat memulai hari dengan senyuman. Sekitar satu jam yang lalu, Sakura mendapat tawaran untuk menjadi perias tetap untuk beberapa atau bahkan seorang peraga dalam sebuah film. Berhubung Sakura mengenal siapa penelepon itu, alias produser film terkenal bernama Hatake Kakashi, ia langsung mengiyakan tawaran itu. Jangan lupakan kalimat penutup daru Kakashi sewaktu meneleponnya tadi.

 _"Persiapkan dirimu, Haruno. Kudengar kau adalah penggemar berat Namikaze Naruto. Apa aku salah?"_

Dan jadilah Haruno Sakura yang kini tampak secerah musim semi, sedang turun dari taksi, mulai melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya ke dalam gedung megah _HK Production_ yang arsitektur bangunannya mengambil corak eropa. Gemaan _high heels_ yang ia kenakan mengiringi langkahnya yang pasti. Jangan lupakan wajah-wajah karyawan pria yang tampak merona hanya karena senyuman Haruno Sakura. Rambut sebahu miliknya bergoyang senada langkahnya menuju meja _customer service_.

"Permisi, saya ada keperluan bertemu dengan Hatake- _san_."

"Atas nama Haruno Sakura? Baik, Nona hanya perlu menuju lantai dua puluh untuk menuju ruang diskusi. Lantai tersebut hanya diperuntukkan untuk diskusi perfilman dan permisi _lift_ ada di sebelah sana, Nona," ungkap wanita matang yang berada di hadapan Sakura.

Setelah mengucapkan terima kasih, Sakura langsung bergerak sesuai instruksi. Jantungnya benar-benar tidak karuan pagi ini. Sungguh, memikirkan akan bertemu idola benar-benar tidak baik bagi kesehatan jantung. Bahkan, di dalam _lift_ , Sakura menyempatkan untuk menggosokkan kedua tangannya akibat hormon adrenalinnya yang sialnya membuatnya grogi.

Dan _Ting!_

Pintu _lift_ terbuka. Sesaat Sakura dibuat kagum dengan desain unik ruangan yang serba kelabu itu. Masih melangkah sambil mengapresiasi setiap senti dari ruangan kelewat besar ini, Sakura baru menyadari bahwa lantai dua puluh ini hanya merupakan ruangan yang kelewat besar tak bersekat di mana di setiap dinding yang mengarah timur dan barat merupakan jendela besar untuk menyuguhkan pesona Tokyo.

 _Luar biasa!_

Ketika kaki jenjangnya mulai mendekati sebuah meja melingkar dengan kursi kulit yang tampak mahal, Sakura sempat melihat beberapa orang telah berkumpul di sana. Sejenak, ia mengernyit sebab ia belum menemukan sosok kuning di sana.

"Ah, Haruno yang selalu tepat waktu."

Sakura membalas jabat tangan seorang Hatake Kakashi yang menjulang. "Pagi, _Boss_. Akan kuusahakan aku tidak akan mengecewakanmu. Dan yah, jangan lupa gaji yang sepadan, Hatake- _san._ "

Keduanya tertawa akrab. Lalu, Sakura sedikit mendekat ke arah Kakashi. "Jadi, dimana pangeranku, _Boss_?" tanya Sakura sambil berbisik ke arah Kakashi. Pancaran matanya benar-benar tampak antusias.

"Sepertinya ia akan sedikit telat. Tenang, dia memang suka begitu. Dasar dia itu. Orangnya terlalu santai. Tapi, tetap saja kemampuan aktingnya benar-benar memuaskan," jawab Kakashi yang dibalas dengan gumaman tak berarti Sakura. "Hei, tapi jangan lesu begitu. Aku sudah menyiapkan pangeran yang lain, Haruno."

"Yang lain? Siapa?" Sakura mengernyit bingung.

Kakashi tak langsung menjawab. Pria berusia kira-kira mendekati empat puluh tahun itu mengerling kepada seseorang di pojok sana. Sakura mengikuti arah pandang Kakashi. Dan tampaklah seseorang dengan tubuh tegapnya, dibalut kemeja berwarna _soft blue_ yang lengannya digulung sesiku, tengah bersandar pada pilar di dekat jendela. Sakura sedikit mencoba memfokuskan pengelihatannya sebab yang sedang dilihatnya itu tengah menghadap ke arah jendela. Tampak berkelut dalam pikirannya sendiri.

"Yo, Sasuke!"

Dan Sakura terkesiap. Bersamaan dengan tubuh tegap pria yang dilihatnya itu mulai berbalik menampilkan wajahnya yang apatis. Sakura menahan napas ketika netra floranya bersibobok dengan lautan pekat milik laki-laki itu. Ya, laki-laki itu.

Uchiha Sasuke.

 _Bersambung_

 _So, i'm back to say hi to every SSL_

 _Mind to riview?_

 _Btw siapa yang pernah fanwar ayok ngaku :)_


End file.
